


社畜死了也是社畜

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 在遭受打工神欺压几十年后，死去的打工人终于要逆袭了。伊利亚：斯乔帕，你知道吗……社畜报仇，几十年不晚啊。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏, 米露
Kudos: 5





	社畜死了也是社畜

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [社畜何苦为难社畜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717581) by 浅海. 
  * Inspired by [社畜应该帮助社畜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717587) by 浅海. 



> 本文接续[浅海](https://dalujiader.lofter.com)的[《社畜何苦为难社畜》](https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1cacf45e1)和[《社畜应该帮助社畜》](https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1caed59b7)。现在，我们有了完满的沙苏社畜三部曲！

伊利亚·弗拉基米罗维奇·布拉金斯基自认他这一生过得还算完满。虽然双亲早亡，但他还是成功地养活了自己和弟弟；虽然几十年来工作一直十分辛苦（他甚至怀疑过自己是不是过劳死的），但他还有一个天使男朋友在生活中制造惊喜与快乐（不过有很大一部分都是惊吓）。在他呼出最后一口气的时候，他弟弟伊万，他弟弟的老公阿尔弗雷德和他的天使男朋友斯捷潘都围绕在床边，斯捷潘还握着他的手深情款款，坚定无比地说：“我在天堂等你。”

所以当他睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在一张硬椅子上、桌子对面还有个银发红眼的青年，伊利亚一时间没反应过来也是可以理解的。

“你醒啦，”银发红眼的青年快活地说，翻开手里奇厚无比的笔记本，“欢迎来到地狱，伊利亚·弗拉基米……你名字怎么那么长啊。总之，我的名字是基尔伯特·贝什米特，负责帮助你适应在这里的新工作。鉴于你生前作为职工的出色表现，你已经被特选成为一名恶魔，为腐化世界的伟大计划献上自己的力量。我代表地狱全体员工欢迎——”

“等一下，”伊利亚说，他四下打量着自己身处的房间，墙壁和天花板遍布裂纹和霉迹，头顶冷白的电灯是唯一的光源，一股阴湿的气味让他只想打喷嚏。“你什么意思？我下地狱了？”

“是啊，”基尔伯特同情地点点头，“有点难接受，对吧？但事情就是如此。”

“可是为什么？”伊利亚问。

基尔伯特说：“因为你乱搞男男关系。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿：“就这？”

“其实这不能都怪我们，”基尔伯特举起双手，“这规定早就该改了！你以为地狱想要接收这么多只是和同性别的人搞了搞，实际上根本坏得不够格下地狱的人类吗？还不是天堂那帮人官僚主义严重，到现在都还没修改过让你们进天堂的条例！”

伊利亚心想这倒是很像斯捷潘跟自己描述过的天堂的工作环境。但这时他又突然记起，基尔伯特似乎说过什么跟“新工作”有关的可怕字眼。

不，这不可能吧。他才过了几年退休的清闲日子啊！

“为什么我还要为地狱工作？”伊利亚质问，“你也说了，我根本不够‘坏’，怎么可能跟你们同流合污，为那什么计划——”

“腐化世界的伟大计划，”基尔伯特说，“没关系，不够坏可以用勤奋来补嘛！你这种模范员工可是不多见的。放轻松，从基层干起慢慢就会适应，没你想的那么可怕！你不想干太坏的事还可以诱惑个小孩去吃爸妈不让他吃的甜食，诱惑个宅男透支他生活费给游戏氪金之类的嘛，虽然那样的话赚信用点会比较慢。”

“信用点？”

“恶魔信用点啊。”基尔伯特理所当然道。

伊利亚再次沉默。果然，有天使就会有恶魔，有天使信用点就会有恶魔信用点——他早该想到的。

斯捷潘已经旷工三天了。

他上司亚瑟·柯克兰——原本他们还是同级，然而亚瑟在十年前成功升职挤走了那个发福还秃头的上司——飞来飞去地找人，最终在天堂的大门口发现斯捷潘蹲在台阶上朝下界望着，一对翅膀耷拉在地上。

那场景非常有某种即视感，但是亚瑟毕竟是个天使而不是什么恶魔，所以他没有直说。他只是问：“你干嘛呢？我们不是不能理解你人类男朋友死了之后心情不好，但这都三天了！就算你没接到新委托，办公室文书工作都溢出了！”

斯捷潘说：“我在等我男朋友。他死了三天了，怎么还没上来？”

“说不定他厌倦了你，已经转世去了，”亚瑟无情道，“别整天只想着恋爱行不行？好好工作！你看看你几十年了都没升过职像话吗？”

斯捷潘怒道：“你怎么不说我辖区在那种荒郊野外不像话呢！我要换辖区！”

“几十年了天天只知道谈恋爱还想换辖区？想得美！”

一如生前，伊利亚作为恶魔的社畜生涯也是从基层干起的。

那一天，他抱着装有员工手册和初级恶魔道具的纸箱走进自己被分配的办公区，在门口顿住了脚步。

办公区字面意义上群魔乱舞，蝙蝠到处飞，两栖动物到处蹦，爬行动物到处爬，天花板上漏着水，吵架声骂人声不绝于耳，伊利亚放眼望去，起码有三对恶魔正在互殴，两组恶魔正在群殴，甚至还有一对看不出是在互殴还是在互搞。

伊利亚感到自己的血压在升高。

伊利亚忍了忍，没有忍住。

于是伊利亚从纸箱里取出一根短棍，猛击距离自己最近的办公桌并且咆哮起来：“都给我安静！你们这像什么样子！这是工作区域该有的样子吗！都给我坐下！不准打架！宠物还敢带进办公室，反了你们了！这种工作态度还想腐化世界，你们就领一辈子的救济金每天啃生土豆去吧！！！”

被他用棍子猛击的办公桌裂成了三部分。

办公区安静了。

伊利亚这才想起，他习惯了当高管时偶尔靠骂人激励下属，但此时他不是公司高管，而只是一个从零做起的地狱基层员工。

糟了，他想。

他没预料到的是，互殴、群殴、不知是在互殴还是互搞的恶魔们坐回了办公桌，开始低头工作，蝙蝠、两栖动物和爬行动物们纷纷被它们的主人揣回了衣兜，一时间，办公区只能听到笔划过纸张的声音、敲击键盘的声音和水从天花板滴落的声音。

被他敲烂了办公桌的恶魔小心翼翼地问：“那，你说我们该怎么才能腐化世界？”

伊利亚有些意外他居然会问自己这个新人这种问题。但他不畏挑战，思考了一番便回答：“第一步，必须端正工作态度。要端正工作态度就必须有适合工作的环境，先把这漏水的天花板修一修。”

后来伊利亚才知道，比起权力关系错综复杂的人类世界，地狱的权力结构其实十分简单。

谁最勇，谁最能打，谁最可怕，就听谁的。

伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇·布拉金斯基下地狱的那一天是伊利亚亲自去接的。

“你说这里是地狱？”伊万问，“我做什么了就要下地狱？而且为什么你也下了地狱？”

伊利亚拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“因为咱们俩都和男人搞关系。不要介意，只要你认真肯干，即使在地狱也能有一番作为的。”

不得不说，恶魔的升职系统没有什么弯弯绕，只要能力出色就能升职。虽然伊利亚至今只做过内勤，但由于他领着一群恶魔同事重建地狱的办公室环境，提高员工食堂质量，规范化办事流程，大幅提高了办公效率，如今已然成为地狱内勤部的一名主管了。

虽然干内勤的怎么都没有干外勤的挣得多。

伊利亚本人倒不觉得有什么，他挣的恶魔信用点足够维持自己的生活。他在地狱居住区拥有一个小公寓，每天在他自己协助升级的员工食堂解决一日三餐。死后不会生病，不出外勤也不会受伤，即使没有医保也过得还算不错。

不过在伊万也下地狱来陪他的情况下，伊利亚就不得不考虑一下多挣信用点的问题了。

他自己受委屈没关系，但是不能委屈伊万！

何况伊万提出了一个现实问题：“照这么说阿尔将来也得下来，我是不是提前在这里买个房子等他比较好？”

于是布拉金斯基兄弟达成了共识。他们结成了双人工作组合，开始一起出外勤。

斯捷潘如今的生活黯淡无光。

曾经，虽然他是一名遭到压榨的天堂社畜，却至少能在男友身上获得慰藉。而今，他男友找不到，升职加薪看不到踪影，更换辖区也遥遥无期。

最初，他也试过去寻找转世的伊利亚，但是按照伊利亚去世的日期计算，他如果转世了还是个小孩。而作为一名天使，斯捷潘是断不会做出打扰小孩子这种事的。

他蹲在自己的辖区等待委托，整整一年一无所获。

而亚瑟·柯克兰，虽然他不发福不秃头，却比发福秃头的原上司更懂得压榨手下员工的价值。

“既然接不到委托，那没事干的时候你就帮内勤处理文书吧。”亚瑟说。

斯捷潘骂道：“你是魔鬼吗！”

斯捷潘郁郁寡欢地坐在办公室里，感到自己的翅膀都要掉毛。当同事们抱怨最近地狱的行动越发猖獗、导致天使们工作量加大的时候，他心不在焉，从来不参与讨论。

“一定是有什么地方搞错了！我这辈子干过最邪恶的事也就是当着一个意大利人的面往披萨上放菠萝片，但也不至于因为这个就下地狱吧！”

伊利亚和伊万隔着小窗口看着金发的美国小伙冲接待人员嚷嚷，不约而同地叹了一口气。

他们打开接待处的门，一起走了进去。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯闻声转头，嘴张大了：“我的上帝啊。”

“这里是地狱，我们不说上帝。”伊利亚说。

“阿尔，你也来啦。”伊万说。

养一个阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的弊端很快就彰显出来了——他作为新晋恶魔才工作了不到一周，就因为太能吃而被禁止出入员工食堂。

伊万看着自己因支付阿尔弗雷德伙食费快速消耗的恶魔信用点，愁得连连叹气。

伊利亚自然不忍目睹自己的弟弟如此烦恼。

他把伊万和阿尔弗雷德叫来自己的办公室，凝重道：“没办法了，必须干一票大的。”

“我听你的，哥，”伊万说，“咱去祸害谁？”

伊利亚十指交叉支撑着下巴，陷入沉思。

然后他笑了：“走，祸害你嫂子去。”

大量委托猝不及防地蜂拥而至时，斯捷潘正坐在办公室里写一篇题为《关于天堂办公区是否应该扩大女性卫生间面积》的报告。绝望的、气急败坏的、宛如土拨鼠大合唱的噪音涌入他的大脑，直接把他整懵了。他一头栽倒在键盘上，屏幕上顿时出现一顿乱码——

斯捷潘的第一反应是：还好，只是乱码，没不小心退出。

毕竟他还没来得及保存。

而在按下保存键后他开始辨认脑子里出现的声音。如果它们没有突然出现，他几乎都快忘了他的本职工作是在那个荒郊野岭的郊区回应人类祈愿了……

“该死的，什么人都好，快让车流动起来吧！”

“就不能来个人把前面的障碍物清理一下吗？到底是怎么回事啊！”

“上帝啊，我快憋不住了，真希望这附近突然冒出个厕所……不，哪怕给我个便壶，或者矿泉水瓶也行啊！”

斯捷潘静默了一会儿。

虽然他很高兴甚而狂喜自己终于有了新的委托，但这些委托数量庞大种类繁杂，不禁让他疑惑为什么它们不能均匀分摊在一整年里。

而且同一时间突然出现这么多委托本来也不太寻常。

斯捷潘拍拍翅膀，决定去自己的辖区看看到底出了什么事。

斯捷潘辖区内的公路上发生了超级塞车。

原本这条公路上不该有这么大的车流量。但是今天，司机们行车途中发觉他们最常走的一条公路入口处挂上了维修标识，而他们的导航显示，最近的备选路线便是这条荒凉的公路。

而当第一波司机开上这条荒凉的公路驾驶到大约一半路程的时候，他们猛地踩下了刹车。

路中央横躺着一头巨大的麋鹿尸体。

维修标识是伊万放置的，司机们的导航系统是阿尔弗雷德黑进去的，麋鹿尸体也是阿尔弗雷德拖到路中央的。伊利亚并没有真的弄脏自己的手，他只是制定了这个计划，并且通过自己因更高的职位权限而获得的更高的法力水平将一头意外死亡的麋鹿转移到了公路附近。

他拒绝回答阿尔弗雷德关于“既然你可以用法力转移它，为什么不直接把它放到路中间，还要我去动手拖”的问题。

而在阿尔弗雷德将麋鹿尸体拖到指定地点后，伊万又用了一点魔法将其固定在原地，于是就算搜救队到来也没法轻易挪动它。

“现在，”伊利亚说，“我们等你嫂子过来。”

斯捷潘在天上俯视着公路上的惨状，几乎是立刻明白发生了什么事情。

这一股子来自地狱的恶魔味儿即使在这种距离下也十分明显。

恶魔们的“生活”即是作恶，引诱人堕落、犯罪，制造混乱、屠杀、战争，什么恶魔会选择在公路上制造塞车？

但仔细想想——斯捷潘捂着还因过多的“祈愿”隐隐作痛的脑袋——这事儿可实在是太邪恶了！司机们的怨愤可谓是给恶魔的绝佳祭品！

身为一名天使，他应该做的是揪出那个捣乱的恶魔，从根本上解决这件事。

但斯捷潘也同时是一名被凄惨压迫的社畜，他真的很需要业绩。

如果直接解决这件事，一些小规模的委托他就没法完成了。

上帝啊，原谅我吧，斯捷潘想，我只是想完成今年的业绩啊。

他用法术将几只空矿泉水瓶送进了几个祈愿“哪怕能有个矿泉水瓶让我来解决一下个人问题”的司机车里，只不过对忍受着内急的女司机们他实在爱莫能助，毕竟来的路上他确实没时间去搬个移动厕所。这也让斯捷潘深刻意识到，他先前写的那篇报告的确是极富价值的。

接下来就是清理路上的障碍物，解决那个恶魔了。

斯捷潘循着邪恶的气息飞行，确认了恶魔的位置，然后向地面俯冲。他可是很久没打架了，竟然还有那么点期待——

“好久不见，斯乔帕。”铂金头发红眼睛的恶魔说。

斯捷潘差点一头扎进地里去。

“这是怎么回事！”斯捷潘在嚷嚷，他的翅膀完全张开，显然十分激动，“你怎么变成恶魔了！”

“还不得怪你，”伊利亚说，“就是因为跟你搞男男关系我才会下地狱的！而且这种陈腐条例还在压迫性少数群体完全就是天堂官僚主义的问题，”他越说就越觉得这的确是斯捷潘的错，“也就是说你也是问题的一部分！”

斯捷潘倒抽一口冷气，收起翅膀捂上胸口，一副被深深伤害的表情：“你怎么能这么说？我不过是最苦最苦的一个底层员工，我也是这个体系的受害者啊！”

“别说了，”伊利亚一摆手，“我们今天就是要揍天使。”

斯捷潘愣了：“我们？”

他只感到脊背一凉，恶魔的气息从身后袭来。他转过头，便看到伊万·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一左一右地站着。伊万脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，阿尔弗雷德脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“你们两个这是在干什么？”斯捷潘提高了嗓子，“你们的姻缘还是我牵的呢！”

“抱歉，我哥打谁我就打谁。”伊万说。

“万尼亚打谁我就打谁。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你还好意思说？”伊利亚说，“他俩之所以搞到一起下了地狱就是拜你所赐！”

狩猎天使行动——又名打嫂子行动或人类社畜复仇行动——正式打响。

斯捷潘只是很久没打过架了。

而且对方有人数优势。

而且对方的肉体形态还比他年轻力壮。

斯捷潘一手去挡伊万笑眯眯地劈下来的水管，一手去挡阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地挥过来的拳头，余光一瞥伊利亚站在一旁观战还抄着双手时不时点头，顿时恶向胆边生。

虽然他找了伊利亚好久，见到伊利亚高兴得不得了，但既然伊利亚不仁，就别怪他不义了！

斯捷潘呼的一下展开翅膀，往起一蹦飞了起来！

伊万和阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来，他又空中转向，一把抓住伊利亚的胳膊，拽着恶魔上天了！

伊利亚脸色立刻就变了。

“你挺能耐啊，”斯捷潘咬牙切齿地说，他现在抱着伊利亚在天上飞，“这么久不见，你故意把我引过去就是为了带人揍我？”

“你妈的，”伊利亚贴着斯捷潘紧紧搂着他脖子，树袋熊似的，恰如时光倒流，“你突然带恐高患者上天算什么天使！简直他妈的厚颜无耻！”

“对付恶魔的事怎么能算厚颜无耻？这叫完成天使的职责！”斯捷潘在他腰上掐了一把，“别乱动，不然我就松手了！你这可是送上门的业绩啊，压制恶魔属于高级善举，能赚好多天使信用点呢。”

伊利亚冷笑了一声：“是吗？在地狱，揍天使也属于高级邪恶的级别，能赚好多恶魔信用点呢。”

斯捷潘突然觉得有什么不太对。

还没等他意识到有什么不太对——

有什么东西从他手掌下生长出来，硬生生撑开了他抱着伊利亚的手，而伊利亚就那么从他怀里掉了下去。

斯捷潘瞪大了眼睛，他看着伊利亚向下坠落，如狂风中的一片叶子，只感觉心跳都要停止了。他立刻俯冲过去，只有在这时他恨自己的级别没有再高些，翅膀不能飞得再快些。风在他耳边呼啸，他伸出手臂，就快了，就快抓住了——

他终于重新将伊利亚锢进了怀里，但还没来得及松口气，便看到伊利亚对他笑了一下——

下一秒，一对巨大的蝠翼在他眼前展开，他反被拉进伊利亚怀里，被一双手臂紧紧搂住了。

“悠着点，”伊利亚说，“你也不怕一头扎进地里。”

斯捷潘保持着被抱着的姿势静静地待了五秒钟。

然后他说：“你会飞？你恐高治好了？你他妈刚才跟我装恐高？！！”

“你是不是傻？”伊利亚悠闲地拍了一下翅膀，那对翅膀的翼展比斯捷潘的翅膀还大，“还是说太久没见恶魔了，忘了我们也能飞？”

斯捷潘恨不得在空中踹他一脚：“我都快让你吓死了！你装得挺开心的是不是啊！”

“谁叫你以前那么喜欢吓我，”伊利亚理直气壮道，“不服气我们换个地方打架啊。”

他抬起一只膝盖，用大腿内侧磨蹭了一下天使的腰。

伊万和阿尔弗雷德站在爆堵的公路边，仰头望着天使飞去的方向。

“你哥被绑走了，这可怎么办啊，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“咱们还继续塞车计划吗？”

伊万缓缓垂下头，缓缓叹了口气。

他缓缓说：“继续啊，干嘛不继续。多制造点怨气，多赚点信用点，回头给伊廖沙好好补补。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 伊利亚装恐高还故意掉下去吓死斯捷潘以及突然展开翅膀反抱回去的那一段完全是浅海的主意。我只是执行者。迫害斯捷潘还是要看浅海啊……


End file.
